Wet
by Shades
Summary: Harry's all alone by himself one rainy night, crying. He's crying and thinking about how wet it is. Who's coming for him?


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Wet**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_'It hurts so bad right now and I'm just crying and crying and why aren't  Sirius or Ron or Mione here? Why aren't they here? Why can't I be comforted?'_

I sniffled more and curled up tighter, pressing myself harder against the cool stone of the wall, my head down on the damp floor

_'Well, of course it's going to be damp_,' I thought sarcastically.  '_It _does_ tend to get wet when it's raining__.'_

The shivers are coming back. '_But that's normal, isn't it? It's normal because it's so cold and you shiver when you're wet and cold, don't you? And you get wet when it's raining like it is now - cats and dogs - or when you take bath  - which being out in the rain is sort of like since you do get wet – or when you go swimming – because you're in the water and everything – or when you…'_

…cry.

I scrubbed my face even more.  '_I'm not crying, I'm not crying. It's just the water from the rain, that's all it is, it's just the water from the rain because rain is water and…'_

…that's no reason to explain the saltiness or why they're warm or why my vision is so blurred.  Tears do that, don't they?

But…but…I'm not crying! NO! Not over some little slimy toad eating slime sucking son of a Death Eater piece of scum called Draco Malfoy anyway!

**NO NO NO NO NO NO**** NO**

I sat up quickly, rubbing my face with the edge of my cloak. It's not much use, since it's soaking wet and I'm trying to dry off and that doesn't work when you're trying to dry up when you're wet and…

It's getting blurry again. My vision that is.

I sniffled.  I hope I don't get a cold.  Ron and Hermione don't like being around me when I have colds.  They're nice and give me nice soup – specialty from Dobby – but they generally stay as far away as they can. Not like…

My head is on my knees.  I don't think I noticed that before. How odd.

I shivered again and wrapped my arms tighter around myself. It's so cold and freezing and I'm wet and I'm crying and shivering and no one is going to…

…it stopped.

I looked up.

Draco Malfoy, with his beautiful silver – or are they grey? – eyes and white-blond hair, plastered to his head because of the rain, looked down at him, holding an umbrella tightly.

_'That umbrella explains why I'm not wet anymore_,' I thought dully_.  'Wait…yes I am. My face is…and it's warm too.'_

I continued to look silently at Draco.

The Ice Prince of Slytherin looked back.  Then he slowly sat down beside me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm an idiot."  So soft.  It was never easy for him to admit a mistake.  I smiled.  Or put himself down.

He's so warm.  My arms feel so cold as they wrap tightly around his neck, his skin feeling nice and warm.  Like a blanket.

I dimly notice he's wet.  But that's beyond my caring.

His lips are warm too.  And sweet.  And all the good things that make up for him being wet.

"You're not.  It's not like you're the only boyfriend to forget an anniversary."  Teasing.  Light.  Lovingly.  All to let him know I'm not angry.

His arms are warm and I feel so safe in them as he picks me up.  Have I mentioned his lips are warm too?  They are as they kiss me.

"I'll make it up.  But right now, I'm going to dry you off."  Protective.  Caring.  Gentle.  He knows how to stop my anger.

I burrow myself in his embrace as he carries me to his Prefect room.  I dimly note that he still holds the umbrella over us.

It's not so wet anymore.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Aren't they cute?  *hugs Draco and Harry*  This is just a little one-shot, born from a fight between my family.  Some sap meant for not killing me.  And to appease my reviewers.

Hey, don't angry at me, alright? For not posting Opacre sooner.  Family problems have taken my time, along with school.  When I next post Opacre, the remaining chapters will be up.  Just be patient guys.


End file.
